RWBY reacts to RvB
by eclipse metastar
Summary: In the middle of volume 6, Team RWBY, Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Oscar, and Ren along with Salem's faction are transport to a room in a flash of light and are forced to watch a show from another universe: Red Vs Blue. Can they see their similarities with the soldiers on the show and get along, or will they remain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was making their way through to Atlas on a boat with the relic of knowledge in hand. The salty air filling their nostrils with pure sweetness to some while some, namely Qrow, got seasick and threw up over the side of the boat.

Each member of the group was doing something. Ruby was thinking about what they would do when they arrived at Atlas, Weiss was practicing her summoning semblance, Blake was reading a couple of books, Yang was trying to get over the flashbacks of Adam cutting off her arm, Oscar was trying to get Ozpin back to his head so he can explain himself, Jaune was trying to find ways to calm down after hearing the truth and realizing the Pyrrha died for nothing, Ren was relaxing by the front of the boat, and Nora was doing whatever a Nora does. It was truly a relaxing moment for the good guys.

In Salem's realm however, things got really tense. Everyone was fearful after Salem had her little tantrum that she had after she found out Ozpin had reincarnated already, in fact she was actually starting to relax now. The bad guys seemed calm enough.

'So, let's have some fun.' An invisible entity said snapping his fingers that brought an odd green storm to both RWBY and Salem's factions. Making each one disappear from their world without their weapons coming with them, with the exception of Yang's arm.

In an odd room with a large tv screen both factions came together in a flash of light and were against the wall with the bad guys on one end of the room, and the good guys on the other end. As for their first reactions, well, you can probably guess what happened.

"OZPIN!" Hazel yelled out grabbing Oscar by the throat. Team RWBY tried to ready their weapons only to realize they didn't have their weapons on them and feared for Oscar's life. Tyrian and Dr. Watts however were a bit shocked that Ozpin's reincarnation was nothing but a boy. Salem however was furious and she wanted to kill Ozpin herself again. She tried to use her magic only to realize, nothing was working. But the news would be literally shocking.

"Oscar!" Ruby yelled out before seeing one of the weirdest things happen. Hazel got electrocuted by an unknown source and it caused him to drop Oscar who was gasping for air.

"Hazel, I know you have a hate boner for Ozpin, but you can kill him after you leave." A voice said before a being appeared before them in a flash of light revealing a man in his early twenties with a shaved head, a dark grey hoodie with some blue jeans. "Now hello, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Orion Eclipse, and I am the god of balance. You may be wondering why you are all here, well I want you to watch a show from my universe. That's all." The god said to them.

"Hold on," Qrow started, "There are other gods? I thought the only gods were the Brothers." He said completely confused.

"In your universe, yes the Brothers are the only gods. However, there are multiple universes with an infinite amount of gods. But enough of that, I'm here to explain your situation to you. You are going to be stuck here until I say otherwise. Now, all magic, aura, semblances, and Yang's arm have been disabled because I will not tolerate violence in here, so if any of you kill another, I will kill you all. So get comfortable because you all will be stuck here for a while and I will always be watching. I have also provided the necessities that humans need like food, water, privacy and etc. You will also watch 5 episodes of this 3 episodes of this show a day. Do I make myself clear?" He said and got vigorous nods in response. "Good, now you will start watching tomorrow, so get familiar with this place, relax, and bond a little." And with that, the balance god left the room in a flash of light that made everyone cover their eyes.

But it wasn't long until the silence was broken. "So, you're Salem?" Ruby asked the pure white woman, who didn't answer because they all thought the same thing, 'What the fuck is going on?'

Ok so the first chapter of RWBY Reacts is done. Now this is a story I will be sticking with. The RVB episode transcripts and RWBY characters all belong to Rooster Teeth, so be sure to support their shows and Orion Eclipse belongs to me. Now please tell me some reactions that you want the RWBY cast to say while they watch this show and I might add your reaction with your name, so send a review or a pm to me on the topic of reactions. Thanks for the support and I will see you all in the next chapter! PEACE OUT MOTHERFUCKERS!


	2. Unexpected Outcomes

**So when I started this story, I actually didn't expect much. Maybe 1 or 2 follows, but I was dead wrong. Already so many follows and favorites. That is a great Christmas gift to me. Thank you SOOOO much for this, and when school starts back up, expect more updates quicker. Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

Team RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow, Salem, Hazel, Tyrian, Watts, Emerald, and Mercury (I forgot to mention those 2 last chapter. I'm a fuck up.) were in complete awe at the revelation that there are other gods, more powerful than the brothers. Salem looked at Ruby and immediately noticed the silver eyes. "So, you're the girl that gave Cinder a hard time?" She asked standing up making Tyrian snap out of the trance.

"YOU! You cut off my tail!" He yelled out lunging at Ruby before Hazel grabbed him.

"Calm down. Remember what Orion said. If we fight, we die." The cool headed man said before putting the now calm scorpion faunus down. Tyrian then glared at Ruby.

"When we get out of here, I'm killing you first." He said with a wicked smile scaring the hooded girl a bit before Qrow put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's ok kid, as long as I'm around, he's not touching you."

Everything went silent for a minute as everyone had different thoughts in their minds before Weiss spoke up. "Well, he said we had to watch a show, let's watch it." She said grabbing a case before a flash appeared blinding everyone for a moment and fading as quick it had appeared to reveal Ironwood and Winter Schnee.

"You perverted ass! I will cut out your tongue and shove it up your-!" The white haired military agent yelled before realizing where she was. She saw a bunch of faces looking at her, but a couple of shocked faces from Weiss and Qrow, with the latter smiling a bit. 'Knew she had it in her.' The black haired scythe wielder thought as he saw the 'forever composed' Winter Schnee rage. Winter then coughed a bit and regained her posture before looking at Weiss.

"I would say that it is nice to see you again Weiss, but I would be lying." Winter said before taking a seat leaving Weiss to be a little bit depressed for the time being. Ironwood immediately knew about the situation and sat down next to Qrow and Oscar.

"It is good to see you again Ozpin." Ironwood said to Oscar before Qrow leaned in and whispered in Ironwood's ear.

"Oz locked himself in Oscar's mind. He's not coming out for a while." Qrow said in a slightly angry tone. Qrow also decided to leave Ironwood in the dark for now so he could tell the tinman in private, while Weiss started the series.

 **Camera pans up to reveal Grif and Simmons standing on the red base**

 **Simmons: Hey.**

Grif: **Yeah?**

 **Simmons: You ever wonder why we're here?**

 **Grif: It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.**

"This reminds me of my time starting out in the Atlas military with my friend Connor." Ironwood said to no one in particular as the man remembered his early days.

"And what happened to Connor?" Yang asked curiously.

"He died in the fall of Beacon." James replied tonelessly.

"You don't seem too broken up about it." Qrow said surprised at the general's calmness.

"People die Qrow, it happens." Nothing was said and they continued to watch.

 **Simmons: ...**

 **Grif: ...**

 **Simmons: What? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon?**

"Well, that killed the mood." Oscar said making some of the others laugh. Even the Grimm queen herself couldn't help but smile a bit.

 **Grif: Oh, uh... yeah.**

 **Simmons: What was all that stuff about God?**

 **Grif: Uh... hm? Nothing.**

 **Simmons: You wanna talk about it?**

 **Grif: No**

"Are you sure of that, yellow man?" Dr. Watts asked before feeling a sudden headache.

(In another universe)

"Somebody just called me yellow! I'm not yellow, I'm not gold, I'M FUCKING ORANGE!" Grif yelled in the sky before Simmons slapped him in the back of the head.

"Who the fuck are you yelling at?" The maroon soldier asked before the orange soldier turned around.

"I wasn't talking to you kissass."

(Back in our universe)

'I have a feeling I just made someone really mad.' the former doctor thought as he gripped his head a little bit.

 **Simmons: You sure?**

 **Grif: Yeah.**

 **Simmons: Seriously though, why are we out here? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out.**

"That does not seem to be a good location for a base of operations, too many errors in that." Winter stated, "But, they must have a good reason for being there."

 **Grif: Mhm.**

 **Simmons: And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there. And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here.**

"Or it could be for the dumbest reason ever." Qrow grinned at the ice queen who had a small twitch in her eye. Just barely noticeable. The only ones who saw it were Weiss, Salem, and Qrow. Weiss was getting worried while Qrow smiled a little bit, with Salem thinking 'Now I have two shows to watch.'

 **Grif: Yeah, that's because we're** **fighting each other.**

 **Simmons: No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do!**

 **Grif: What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys.**

"Aliens?" Everyone in the room asked out loud.

"So it's a sci-fi?" Ruby asked.

 **Church is looking through a sniper rifle at the red base, and Tucker is with him**

"And they must be the blue team." Blake said.

"Why isn't that soldier not shooting the enemy?" Ironwood asked a little upset that the cobalt soldier is not shooting the enemy when they're wide open. (Bow chica bow wow)

"Maybe it's a recon mission?" Blake guessed making the general think on it for a moment before he nodded.

 **Tucker: What're they doing?**

 **Church: What?**

 **Tucker: I said what're they doing now?**

 **Church: God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!**

'I know that feeling.' Weiss thought as she remembered the first few missions with Ruby and how she would always ask what's going on.

 **Tucker: Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day.**

 **Church: Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked** **me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"**

Qrow smiled before he looked at Winter. "It seems we found a perfect match for you ice queen." He said pointing to Church on the screen. "You two definitely seem to be alike."

Winter glared at Qrow and huffed in anger leaving Qrow to smile as she had nothing to say.

'I fucking hate him.' Winter thought as they continued to watch the show

 **Tucker: ... What're they talking about?**

 **Church: You know what? I fucking hate you.**

 **Grif and Simmons at the red base**

 **Grif: Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight them.**

 **Simmons: Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge.**

"No they should not." Yang said before laughing a bit, "If those two were in charge, I bet they'd lose the war."

 **Sarge is standing on the ground, looking up at them**

 **Sarge: Ladies! Front and center, on the double!**

"Now that's a commanding officer." Ironwood and Winter said.

 **Simmons: Fuck, me.**

 **Grif: Yes sir!**

"Well, that was short." Hazel said as he grabbed the remote. "That god did say we had to watch at least three or five episodes a day. Shall we continue?" The big man asked looking around the room to recieve nods before he looked at Salem.

"It does seem interesting. Play it." She said to which Hazel nodded and pressed play.

 **Ok, I'm gonna end it here. This chapter is really just to see if you would like the story to remain like this with one chapter and one episode. It would make it easier on me, but if you would like to see at most three episodes per chapter, expect longer update times, but better and longer chapters. I'll leave it to you all and the most reviews saying which will win and I'll go with it. See ya guys later.**


	3. Red gets a delivery

Just **to let you guys know, I'm SOOO happy you all love this story. And as for the amount of episodes a chapter, it will be 1 episode per chapter with a special compromise. When a season of RvB ends for them, they'll watch 3 episodes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. One more thing, if you review with a joke you want or how the RWBY cast will react to certain things said, I might add it and I will add your name to it. Thanks for the support and I'll talk to you all later.**

The group sat there as Hazel pressed play once more. So far Winter's eye was twitching at the incompetence of the soldiers, but she is holding onto hope that the Red leader would be competent.

 **Gri** f **and Simmons run up in front of Sarge, and stand there**

 **Sarge: Hurry up ladies, this ain't no ice cream social!**

"What's an ice cream social?" Ruby asked looking at Yang who shrugged at the question.

 **Simmons: Ice cream social?**

 **Sarge: Stop the pillow-talk you two. Anyone want to guess, why I gathered you here, today?**

 **Grif: Um, is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?**

"Well no, otherwise this show wouldn't exist." Blake said.

"Maybe they're getting a new weapon?" Jaune asked.

"A new team member?" Ren asked unsure himself.

"A vehicle that only brings bad luck?" Nora asked finally.

 **Sarge: That's exactly it, private. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here, is in charge of confetti!**

 **Grif: I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir.**

 **Sarge: God dammit private, shut your mouth or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!**

"WOAH!" Everyone said completely shocked at what the man in red said to the orange man, even Salem was a bit surprised, but she remained silent.

"Even that is too harsh for a military figure to say." Ironwood spoke taken back by the statement.

 **Simmons: Oh, I'd do it too.**

And everyone was even more shocked to see Grif's peer agree with their leader so quick.

 **Sarge: I know you would Simmons... good man. Couple of things today, ladies: Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1.**

 **Grif: Crap, we're getting a rookie.**

"Ugh. I hate rookies." Winter groaned. "They don't know what they're doing and disrupt the effectiveness of the team."

 **Sarge: That's right dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez... bring up the vehicle.**

 **A jeep emerges from the hill behind Sarge**

General Ironwood and Yang's eyes lit up at the vehicle. Ironwood because it looked like it could be a very effective vehicle in the field while Yang just wanted it.

 **Simmons: Shotgun!**

 **Grif: Shotgun! Fuck!**

"Hey Yang, remember when we would do that whenever dad drove us?" Ruby asked.

"We still do it." Yang replied.

 **Sarge: May I introduce, our new light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, maaag buffer suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog.**

At this point, Ironwood was making mental notes on how to make a very effective military vehicle while Yang was drooling at the sight and description. Ruby on the other hand was trying to shake Yang out of her trance.

"Yang! No not again." She said getting the attention of everybody else.

"What's wrong with her?" Ren asked.

"She acted exactly like this when she got Bumblebee! Yang!" Ruby then proceeded to slap her half sister in the face, knocking her out of the trance.

 **Simmons: Why 'Warthog' sir?**

 **Sarge: Because M12-LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son.**

 **Grif: No, but... why 'Warthog'? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig...**

"Yeah, it kinda doesn't." Mercury thought out loud.

 **Sarge: Say that again?**

"Poor yellow man is digging his grave." Tyrian said before feeling a very cold chill up his spine. Watts looked at Tyrian with a face that said 'You felt it to?'

 **Grif: I think it looks more like a puma.**

"Hey Mercury, didn't we say the same thing when we still worked with Torchwick?"

"Yeah, we did." They both now had a sense of deja vu.

 **Sarge: What in sam hell is a puma?**

"A big cat." Nora said with a smile.

 **Simmons: Uh... you mean like the shoe company?**

"A shoe company called Puma? Now I've seen everything." Weiss said in annoyance.

 **Grif: No, like a puma. It's a big cat. Like a lion.**

 **Sarge: You're making that up.**

"What? How long has this guy been in the military?" Qrow asked before Ironwood spoke up.

"Too long."

 **Grif: I'm telling you, it's a real animal!**

 **Sarge: Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal.**

 **Simmons: Yes sir!**

 **Sarge: Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. And what kind of animal has tusks?**

"An elephant." Nora said

"A boar." Jaune said

"A walrus." Weiss said kinda getting annoyed at Sarge.

"A Nuckalavee." Ruby said.

 **Grif: A walrus.**

 **Sarge: Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals?**

At this point, everyone realized why the god of balance brought them here. It wasn't for time to meet.

It was a punishment of stupidity.

 **Church is looking at the red team through the sniper rifle, and Tucker is with him**

 **Tucker: What is that thing?**

 **Church: I don't know, but it looks like uh... looks like they got some kinda car down there. We'd better get back to base and report it.**

Winter smiled and spoke. "That's what I would do." Unfortunately, that smile went away the moment Qrow spoke.

"Just proves that you two are alike."

 **Tucker: A car? How come they get a car?**

 **Church: What are you complaining about man? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop.**

"Taaaaaank." Yang said getting excited.

 **Tucker: You can't pick up chicks in a tank.**

There was suddenly a feeling of death in the air as all the girls got angry at what the teal soldier said. Aqua? Seriously what the fuck is that color!?

(Meanwhile in another universe)

Tucker just felt a large feeling of death looming over him. "Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna die?"

Agent Washington just looked at him before shaking his head. "Probably because we're soldiers and we're supposed to feel that feeling."

"Yeah, you're probably right...asshole."

"Give me three laps around the base. Caboose! Tucker needs 'help'"

"Oh fuck." Tucker said knowing how Caboose interprets the word 'help'

(Back to our regularly scheduled program.)

 **Church: Oh, you know what, you could bitch about anything, couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. What chicks are we gonna pick up man!? Firay, and secondly, how are we gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?**

 **Tucker: Well what kind of car is it?**

 **Church: I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh... like a big cat of some kind.**

 **Tucker: ... ... what, like a puma?**

 **Church: Yeah man, there ya go.**

And it was official. Blue team was smarter than the Reds.

 **Back to the reds**

 **Sarge: So unless anybody else has any more mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're gonna stick with 'the Warthog'. How about it Grif?**

 **Grif: No sir, no more suggestions.**

 **Sarge: Are you sure? How 'bout Bigfoot?**

"I feel bad for him." Qrow stated

 **Grif: That's okay.**

 **Sarge: Unicorn?**

 **Grif: No really, I'm... I'm cool.**

Salem wouldn't admit it, but she felt bad for Grif.

 **Sarge: Sasquatch?**

 **Simmons: Leprechaun?**

 **Grif: Hey, he doesn't need any help man...**

'Kissass.' Everyone thought at once.

 **Sarge: Phoenix!**

 **Grif: Huh... Christ.**

 **Sarge: Hey Simmons, what's the name of that Mexican lizard, eats all the goats?**

 **Simmons: Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir!**

 **Sarge: Hey Grif! Chupathingie, how 'bout that? I like it! Got a ring to it...**

"It kinda does." Ruby said to herself before Hazel played the next episode.


	4. Vic Mignonga

**This is not another chapter. Sorry for the disappointment guys, but I will post another chapter soon. Right now I want to talk about Vic Mignonga. If you don't know who he is, he is a major anime voice actor that has done so many voices throughout his career, such as Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Broly in Dragon Ball, and he voiced Qrow Branwen in RWBY. Now he is facing sexual allegations and is taking it to court and these allegations caused him to be fired from all of the animation companies he's worked for, including Rooster Teeth. This authors note is a tribute to him because I believe he is innocent. I am worried about his future and I wanted to get this message out, so please share this. Thanks for reading this, I'll see you in the next chapter. Eclipse out!**


	5. The Rookies

**Simmons and Grif at the red base. A soldier in red armor is walking up the ramp behind them**

 **Simmons: Hey that's not exactly what happened.**

 **Grif: Yes it is. You said "I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant," and then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod headed for-**

"What's Vegas?" Ruby asked before Orion appeared right in front of her scaring the shit out of everyone.

"It is a horrible place full of gambling, crime, death, and sex. Mainly gambling." He said before poofing away.

 **Soldier in Red Armor: Excuse me uh, sirs.**

"This must be the rookie." Winter said with a sigh.

 **Simmons: Sirs?**

 **Grif: Ah crap.**

 **Red Armor: I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge?**

 **Grif: Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today.**

"So Grif must be happy that his CO isn't there to gut him like a fish." Weiss said before Blake drooled after hearing the word 'fish'.

 **Simmons: Actually private, he left me in charge while he's gone.**

'Kisass.' Everyone thought.

 **Grif: You are such a kiss-ass.**

 **Simmons: Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should... (clears throat) "Git in the Warthog, 'nd crush yer head like a tomato-can."**

 **Grif: That's the worst impression I've ever heard.**

 **Simmons: Okay rookie, what's your story?**

 **Red Armor: Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens.**

There was a moment of silence before the show was paused. Then everyone proceeded to laugh.

"Who the fuck names their kid Donut!?" Nora yelled with tears in her eyes from laughing.

"In all my life I have never heard of such a ridiculous name." Salem said chuckling. After a few minutes of laughing, everything died down before Qrow unpaused the show.

 **Grif: Couple things here, rookie. First off, private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?**

 **Donut: This is the standard issue red.**

 **Grif: Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer.**

"Fiiiiiiiiish." Blake said missing having fish before an act of God, or you know the lesser god Orion put a can of tuna in her lap with a note.

 _Only because I think your ears are adorable._

 _-Orion_

Blake then hugged the can and mouthed 'Thank you' to the god in return.

 **Donut: Well, he's wearing red armor...**

 **Simmons: No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red.**

 **Donut: Well how do I get a different color armor?**

 **Simmons: I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap.**

"Let me guess, they do." Qrow said with a smile, already liking this show.

 **Church, Tucker, and a soldier in blue armor are looking at a tank**

'It's so beautiful.' Yang thought before she realized everyone was staring at her. "Uh Yang, you're drooling a little." Weiss said.

 **Soldier in Blue Armor: So I say to the guy, "how're you gonna get the tank down to the planet?" And he goes, "I'll just put it on the ship" and I go, "if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?"**

"Once again proving that blue team is smarter than red team." Emerald said.

 **Tucker: Hey kid.**

 **Blue Armor: Yeah?**

 **Tucker: You're ruining the moment. Shut up.**

 **Blue Armor: Oh. Okay. You got it man!**

 **Church: You know what? I could blow up the whole God damn world with this thing.**

"Hey I just realized something. Church sounds a lot like dad." Ruby said making Yang get a little shocked.

"Yeah, you're right. And that new blue guy sounds very similar to Oobleck." She replied before the team members nodded.

 **Back to the red base**

 **Simmons: Okay, Private Donut, here's the deal.**

 **Grif: I just refuse to call him Private Donut!**

There was a little snort of laughter from Emerald before she caught everyone's attention and blushed. "Sorry."

 **Simmons: We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?**

 **Donut: Absolutely!**

"Oh no," Ironwood started knowing what the orange and maroon soldiers were doing, "They're not gonna do what I think they're doing are they?"

 **Simmons: We need you to go to the store, and get two quarts of Elbow Grease.**

 **Grif: Yeah and um, pick up some Headlight Fluid for the Puma too.**

"Uh I don't think those exist." Mercury said before Yang spoke.

"They don't. They're hazing him." She said chuckling a bit.

 **Donut: The what?**

 **Simmons: He means the Warthog.**

 **Grif: You do know where the store is, right rookie?**

 **Donut: What? Yeah, yeah, of course I do. Sure, no problem.**

 **Simmons: Well, get going then.**

 **Donut starts running across the base**

 **Grif: Other way.**

 **Donut turns around and goes the other way**

 **Donut: I knew that. Just, got turned around, that's all.**

 **Grif and Simmons watch Donut running off in to the Gulch**

 **Simmons: How long do you think until he figures out there's no store?**

"A few hours at least." Ren said starting to like the cleverness of the show.

 **Grif: I say, at least a week.**

 **Donut running through the Gulch, stops and turns to talk to himself**

 **Donut: Elbow Grease, how stupid do they think I am? Once I get back to base with that Headlight Fluid, I'm gonna talk to the Sargeant.**

Everyone's eyes lit up in hope that not all of Red Team's members were not retarded, but it was quickly dashed after Donut said that last sentence.

 **Back to the blue base**

 **Tucker: You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece.**

'Oh no.' Qrow thought as he could feel the anger from all eight women in the room. 'Teal man, you better stop where you are.'

 **Church: Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?**

 **Tucker: Church, women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets.**

It was at that moment Tucker knew, he fucked up. Orion saw the anger of the women in the room manifest itself and launch into the universe.

"Oh I know where this is going." The god said smiling.

(In another universe.)

Tucker was doing sprints around the base with Caboose tailing right behind him shooting at Tucker.

"Hold still so I can help you Tucker." Caboose said in happiness before Tucker fell to the ground and was hit with an entire magazine of training bullets. Most of them at his dick.

"Now I know how Grif felt around Tex." Tucker groaned in agony.

 **Back to Grif and Simmons at the red base**

 **Simmons: You think that we were too mean to the kid?**

 **Grif: Nah, he'll just wander around on the cliffs for a few hours. What's the worst that could happen?**

 **Donut is approaching the blue base**

 **Donut: Finally, there it is. OH SWEET, THEY SELL TANKS!**

"So how much do you wanna bet that he's gonna die?" Jaune said before Oscar spoke.

"He won't die, he was just introduced." The farm boy pointed out.

 **Another chapter finished. Also go check out RedSpartan's RWBY and JNPR reacts to RvB. He updates quicker than I do and his story is an entertaining read. Also to let you know, I will be turning 18 this month on the 14th and would appreciate it if you guys submit some jokes of your own to here. I can't make all of the jokes myself. Also, somebody asked me what inspired me to write this story. Well I took inspiration from the author known as Unknownhero. He is talented, but painfully slow when it comes to updating, so I just went "Fuck it, I'll write my own." With that out of the way. Eclipse out!**


	6. Head Noob In Charge

Orion smiled at the two sides eventually getting along through this show before feeling a disturbance. The smile on his face was gone and he looked serious and angry. "Excuse me, I'll be right back. There's something that requires my attention elsewhere." He said teleporting away to leave them.

 **(RVB Universe)**

Orion arrived in a white plane of existence right before what looks like a machine. "Hello Chrovos." He said bitterly to the god.

"Orion. Have you come to destroy me?" The faceless machine spoke with a booming voice.

"I came here to warn you. Stop what your planning right now. If you continue your current path, you will either die or be put back in your prison by the very people you're gonna use." He said glaring.

"And why should I believe you?" Chrovos started, "May I remind you that you helped turn my creations against me and had them lock me away!" He said yelling that last part.

"Hey, I was doing my job." He said shrugging.

"But _you_ broke the code of the gods." He defended.

"No. No I did not. The code states that a god cannot interfere with another universe's affairs unless the god of that universe takes hostile action. Which you did take hostile action the moment you had Atlus try to kill me." He explained, tired of this conversation. "But I just came here to warn you, not like you're gonna listen anyways." And with that, Orion was gone.

 **(RWBY Universe)**

Orion shook his head in frustration when he saw that they haven't started the show yet. "We wanted to wait for you." Ruby said bringing a smile to his face. He nodded and pressed play on the remote.

 **Church** , **Tucker, and the soldier in blue armor are standing next to the tank, outside the base**

 **Church: Yeah I'll let you in on a little secret, I've uh... I've actually got a girl back home.**

"Aww." Ruby cood making everyone but Yang look at her in confusion.

"She loves a good love story." The blonde girl explained making everyone nod in understanding.

 **Tucker: Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?**

 **Church: No, man, she's just my girlfriend, ya know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out, and... ah, you know how it works.**

Ruby smiled even more at the possibility of Church going back home to his beloved. 'Oh she is going to be very disappointed soon.' Orion thought with an evil grin.

 **Tucker: Oh, well, you gonna marry her when you get back?**

 **Soldier in Blue Armor: I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"**

"What?" Everyone asked in confusion. They had expected something like that from Tucker.

 **Church: Hey rookie... did you just call my girlfriend a cow?**

 **Tucker: No, I think he called her a slut!**

 **Church: I'll tell you what newb, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I got a lot more important job for you to do.**

 **Rookie: Great.**

 **Church: See, we've got this General.**

"Oh no." Ironwood said pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **Tucker: Right, the General guy.**

 **Church: ...who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by.**

 **Rookie: When is he coming by?**

 **Tucker: We never know. Could be today, could be a week from now.**

 **Rookie: You want me to stand at attention for a week?**

"Even I would not put my men through that." Winter said before smiling. "But that does make an excellent punishment."

 **Church: You know, you don't sound very grateful. This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag.**

'Flag?' Everyone thought as Orion smiled more.

 **Rookie: What's so important about the flag?**

 **Church: Oh, come on, don't they teach you guys anything in training?**

 **Rookie: They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?**

"What. The. Fuck?" Ironwood said realizing what's going on. Orion saw the look on the general's face and started laughing making everyone look at said god.

"Oh, I expected something out of you James, but this is priceless!" He said holding his stomach.

 **Church: Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f... it's the flag, it's... Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Winter yelled in anger.

 **Tucker: Well, it's... it's complicated. Wuh... It's blue, we're blue**

At that moment it clicked in everyone's heads: It was a fucking game of capture the flag!

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in frustration as they all began ranting about how retarded that was before Orion snapped his fingers making a loud boom.

"As much as I enjoy seeing a bit of chaos, I need you to watch the show and calm down." He said softly before looking at his fingers. 'Goddammit, I wiped half of all life in a universe. Eh, it's not important.'

 **Church: It's just important, okay, trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag.**

 **Tucker: Right.**

 **Church: So just go in there, you know, far away from us, and wait for him.**

 **Rookie turns and heads for the base, stops half way and turns around**

 **Rookie: Uh how will I know when I see him?**

 **Tucker: There's only three of us out here, rookie. He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us.**

 **Church: Now get in there, and don't come out! (turns to Tucker) Man, that guy is dumber than you are.**

 **Tucker: You mean he's dumber than you are.**

 **Church: Wow, Tucker, that was a great come-back.**

 **Rookie emerges from the base, with Church and Tucker in the distance**

 **Rookie: Uh, mister Church? Sir?**

 **Church: Oh my God, WHAT!? Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!**

 **Rookie: Sorry about calling your girl a slut...**

"At least he's nice enough to apologize." Blake said feeling sorry for the rookie.

 **Church: ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!**

 **Tucker: (turns around) Uh-huh huh huh huh**

 **Church: (turns around to face Tucker's back) Tucker, are you laughing at me?**

 **Donut steps up behind Church**

 **Donut: Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?**

 **Church: Dear God in Heaven, rookie, if I turn around, and you are not inside, I... I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!**

 **Donut: What did I do?**

"Oh you did nothing Donut." Emerald said liking the red rookie.

 **Church: One...**

 **Donut: Aw, gimme a break.**

 **Church: TWO!**

 **Donut: Fine.**

 **Donut runs in the base with the blue Rookie**

 **Rookie: Wow... you got here fast.**

"Are they really going with this?" Salem asked, still a little pissed about the capture the flag thing.

 **Donut: Why is everyone so freakin' rude in this canyon.**

 **Rookie: I'm not sir, what can I do for you?**

 **Donut: Finally, someone with a little respect around here.**

 **Rookie: Yes Sir! I assume you're here because of this... (turns toward the flag)**

 **Donut: Wait, is this all you have?**

 **Rookie: Uh, yes sir, that's it!**

 **Donut: Aw man, this figures. Shit. What about Elbow Grease?**

"Again, doesn't exist." Yang said.

 **Rookie: Uhhmmmm...**

 **Donut: Headlight Fluid?**

"Depends on what you mean." Nora said shocking Ren, but making Yang laugh.

 **Donut: Well, I can't go back empty handed... I guess I'll take that.**

 **Rookie: Sure... that makes sense. I guess.**

 **Donut: (leaving with the flag) Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with just this stupid flag.**

"And the rookie won red team the fucking war." Weiss said a little annoyed at the show.

 **Cut to Church and Tucker out by the tank**

 **Church: Well, enough gabbing out of us, let's take this bad boy out for a spin. Go ahead and hop in, Tucker.**

 **Tucker: Me? I can't drive that thing.**

 **Church: You're telling me you're not Armor Certified?**

 **Tucker: I ca- I don't even know how to use the fucking sniper rifle. Don't you know how to drive that?**

 **Church: No! Holy Crap! WHO IS RUNNING THIS ARMY!?**

"THAT IS WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!" Ironwood, Winter, Weiss, and surprisingly Salem yelled out in pure rage.

 **Rookie: (emerging from the base) Hey! Just wanted to let you know, the General stopped by, and picked up the flag!**

 **Church: Yeah. Okay. Whatever moron! Why would they give us a tank, if nobody here knows how to drive the damn thing? ...wait a second... what did he just say?**

"Alright, I think you have watched enough for today." Orion said to them. "Go ahead and calm down, grab some food and socialize. You're gonna be here for a while." And he turned to dust right away. (AN: NO! It is not too soon to make 2 Infinity War references! You can't make me take them back!)

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter. Sorry about the lackluster reaction of them seeing it's a game of capture the flag, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, in two days on the 14th of March, I will be turning 18. So happy early birthday to me! Anyway, I appreciate the things you say in the reviews and PMs you send me. Thank you for the support and I will talk to you all later. Eclipse Out!**


	7. The package is in the open

**Sorry for the long update time guys. I've been busy with school, and I'm starting to write some comic series with an artistic friend of mine. By the way, I have a few stories of my own I want to put on here, but I don't know how to put my original fiction on this site, so can anybody help me with that? I got a superhero series, a monster series, and a demon hunting series. If anyone can help me, just send a pm to me. I'm on everyday answering pm's so I'm likely to see yours. Anyway that's enough of me rambling, so I'll see you guys in the pm's and the next chapter and I'll talk to you all later.**

Orion smiled at the fact that the two sides were starting to get along. "So, tell me what you think of the show so far." He says to all of them holding a clipboard with a pen at the ready.

"It's amazing." Ruby said with a smile.

"I...can tolerate it." Weiss said with a shrug while crossing her arms.

"It seems interesting to say the least." Blake said eating the can of tuna.

"I think it has potential to be a favorite." Yang smiled reaching for Blake's tuna only to get a hiss from the cat faunus.

Oscar laughed a little at their shenanigans before looking at Orion. "It does seem funny." Ren nodded at the statement.

Nora smiled widely. "I don't know why, but I think the blue guy and I will get along."

"It's great! I only wish Pyrrha was here to see this." Jaune stated sadly making Orion put an arm on his shoulder.

"I break a lot of rules, but the rule of death applies to even me. I'm sorry, I cannot bring her back." The god said before looking at Qrow.

Qrow sighed before looking at the god. "It definitely seems like a good show. Already reminds me of a few people." He said grinning at Winter who rolled her eyes.

"I think we should keep watching it. Because it is a show about soldiers, I believe I can make some effective weapons, vehicles, armor, and tactics to add to the Atlas military." Ironwood said with his hands behind his back.

Orion nodded and then looked at the villains. "And what about you?"

Salem smiled very little and spoke, "It does seem interesting. Definitely a welcome break to the stress I've been having lately."

Hazel shrugged. "I honestly couldn't care less about the show."

Tyrian and Watts didn't say anything, they just felt a chill air around them from calling Grif yellow.

Mercury laughed a little bit. "If it's already this funny from the first few episodes, then I'm looking forward to more." He then looked at Emerald, "How about you?"

Emerald didn't show it, but she was excited to see more of the Reds and Blues. "I don't care."

"Alright, with that out of the way. Who's ready to start again?" Orion asked getting a round of cheers from most of the group. He smiled and levitated the remote over to him and pressed play. "Oh and one other thing, I will be gone at times to do god business, so if I'm not here for a long period of time, you know why."

 **Church, Tucker, and the Rookie are standing on the blue base**

 **Church: Let me get this straight... you gave this guy our flag.**

 **Rookie: Is that bad?**

 **Church: Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole God damn base?**

 **Tucker: There, there he is.**

 **Church raises the sniper rifle and looks at Donut with the flag.**

"Finally, some actual combat!" Ironwood said ready to see how it would go.

 **Church: Where... oh, yeah, oh, I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs.**

 **Tucker: He must be one smart son of a bitch.**

S **cene cut to Donut with the flag, in the Gulch**

 **Donut: Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost. Where the hell is the base?**

All the teens in the room laughed at the irony. "How can you get lost?" Jaune asked before Mercury spoke up.

"Red team is full of retards remember?" The silver haired boy said in between laughs.

 **Back to the blue base**

 **Church: Oh, shit... Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's Red.**

 **Tucker: Oh man, that means it's their Sargeant.**

"It's a misunderstanding." Ruby said with a chuckle. "They need to give Donut a new armor color."

 **Church: Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defences.**

 **Rookie: Uh you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing.**

 **Tucker: Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then.**

 **Church: Roger that. Okay, say goodnight Sarge.**

Emerald prayed that Donut wasn't going to be killed and hoped Church would miss.

 **Church takes four shots, all of which miss to the left**

Emerald then smiled widely and thanked whoever heard her prayers.

"How did he miss!? He broke the 1 snipers rule! DON'T MISS!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **Cut to Donut**

 **Donut: Son of a bitch!**

 **Back to the blue base**

 **Church: Aw crap.**

 **Tucker: ...**

 **Church: ...what?**

 **Tucker: You're really not very good with that thing, are you.**

"No he is not." Winter groaned while Ironwood mentally scolded the cobalt soldier.

 **Back to Donut**

 **Donut: Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?**

 **Back to the blue base**

 **Tucker: Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing.**

 **Church: Alright, that's it, I've had it. Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter, we'll cut him off at the pass.**

Ironwood, Winter, and Watts all perked up at the word 'Teleporter.'

"A teleporter? That would be useful for transporting our fleet to Atlas bases." Winter suggested to the general. Ironwood nodded and took a mental note of the design.

 **Rookie: Right!**

 **Church: Tucker, you ready? Let's go.**

 **Tucker: There is no way I'm going through that thing.**

 **Church: Tucker, we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?**

"Yeah, why would they give them faulty equipment?" Watts asked earning a shrug from Hazel.

 **Tucker: I don't know, why would they give us a tank that noone can drive?**

"Touché." Watts said crossing his arms.

 **Church: We already tested the teleporter, remember?**

 **Tucker: We threw rocks through it!**

 **Church: Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out the other side, didn't they?**

 **Tucker: Yeah, but they were all hot, and covered with black stuff.**

"Soot?" Jaune said raising his eyebrow.

 **Church: Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then, you're afraid of a little black stuff.**

 **Tucker: Yes. I am. I am afraid of black stuff.**

Emerald couldn't help but feel offended. She didn't know why though.

 **Church: Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you. (raising his gun to Tucker)**

"He's going to shoot his comrade!?" Winter said shocked. "That's an offense punishable by court marshal or commission into a psychiatric hospital!"

 **Tucker: You wouldn't...**

 **Church: You know, I look at it this way: either A, we go through there, and get the flag back, or B, we stay here, and I get to kill you. Either way, I win.**

 **Tucker: For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people.**

 **Church: Duly noted. Now get in there.**

 **Tucker: Crap... Alright. One, two...**

 **Tucker runs in to the teleporter, camera races across to the other side, then cut back to Church and the Rookie at the base for a couple seconds, back to the Gulch for a couple seconds, back to the base for a couple seconds, back to the Gulch for a couple seconds, back to the base.**

"One more pervert in the world dead!" Blake said happily getting nods from the other girls in the room.

 **Rookie: ... Huh, he didn't come out the other side...**

 **Church: Yeeeaaaahhhhh, I've uh, I've decided I'm not gonna use the teleporter.**

"Smart move." Tyrian said grinning with a smile that would make the Joker proud. **(AN: Imagine if those two met! It will be horrifying. Tyrian can actually get some cleverness.)**

 **Church jumps off the base and starts running**

 **Church: Okay, Rookie, you stay here! I'll be back with the flag!**

 **Cut to Grif and Simmons on the red base, Grif looking through the sniper rifle**

 **Simmons: I still have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear any shots.**

"Is he deaf!? Those shots can be heard for miles!" Nora yelled making everyone including Orion cover their ears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Orion said now a little deaf.

"WHAT!?" Nora yelled out.

"I SAID 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nora said with a grin. This showed Orion that Nora was fucking with him, so he conjured up some pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Nora said drooling before seeing Orion point a gun to it. "No!"

"Shut up or the pancakes get it." Orion threatened before Nora got on her knees and clasped her hands together.

"Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" She pleaded before the god rolled his eyes and threw the pancake stack to her which she caught with her mouth and swallowed whole. Orion groaned and everyone removed their hands from their ears before he hit play.

 **Grif: I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like bam, bam, bam.**

 **Simmons: Wait a second, that's only three bams.**

 **Grif: Bam. (sees Donut with the flag) Wait a second, we've got a blue guy on the move out there.**

 **Simmons: Where's he headed?**

 **Grif: Oh crap... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... (zooms in, sees it's the flag) It looks like... Simmons, get the Warthog.**

 **Simmons: Heh, you mean the Puma?**

Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other before snickering.

 **Grif: Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war.**

"Well, that was an experience." Salem said stretching before going to get a drink. Orion nodded and poofed out to deal with his ears while Nora finished off the pancakes. Weiss groaned and pressed play to start the next episode.


	8. 121 Gigawhats?

Hey **guys Eclipse here with another chapter at the ready. I love the support you guys are giving me and I just want to say thank you. And an announcement: I was looking through my old stories on this site and thought to myself, "I think with my current writing skills, I can make them better." So that's what I'm gonna do, reboot them. Also I actually forgot something, A disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own any of the characters or transcripts as they belong to RoosterTeeth.**

"Can't wait to see how this goes." Jaune said with a smile. He knew from the first episode that he would love this show. If only Pyrrha could see it.

Orion had returned, his ears fully recovered before he felt a disturbance. He then sighed and poofed away to a dark room. "Ok, who was the motherfucker that decided to ring my doorbell?" He asked inside the empty room before a figure walked up to him. from the darkness.

The figure in question had a black robe with a hood on, it's face being a skull with white pinprick eyes and bony hands as it held a scythe. "Greetings Orion, God of Balance." The figure said in a deep, groaning voice that would send chills up anyone's spines.

"Ghost, drop that fucking creepy act right now. I already told you you're not edgy enough." Orion said smiling and chuckling. "And how many times did I tell you to stop doing that voice? You're gonna get a sore throat doing that."

The now named Ghost just deadpanned and started talking in a more normal voice. "Come on! All the other gods of Death get to do the scary voice, why can't I?" He complained sounding like an adult.

"Because, they're edgy and cool. You're neither." Orion replied honestly. "Anyway, why are you here? I didn't break any rules and you're not the kind of guy that would just pay a visit." The god of Balance asked raising an eyebrow at the god of Death.

"Because, I have taken an interest in the RWBY universe and I am offering to use my powers to bring back anyone you wish to bring back." Ghost said simply, leaving Orion confused.

"What's the catch?" Orion asked. Whenever a god came to offer him something, he always made sure to see what the catch was. It is part of the code of gods to never lie to another god. No matter how much you want to.

"There is no catch. I have taken an interest in their universe and want to see if you need me to bring someone back." He said truthfully as he held his bony hand up to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"Are you sure? You're not trying to see if you can get Yang to fall in love with you?" Orion asked teasingly before he was reminded something by the god of Death.

"Wasn't it you that had body pillows of Ruby Rose and Blake? You said that you wanted them to love you so you coul-" Ghost asked before Orion covered the skeleton's mouth with a hand.

"We do not talk about that time during the barbecue." He threatened with a deep blush covering his face. "You may be a god of Death, but I can still kill you. I've done it before." Orion removed the hand and took a deep breath. "Alright, you can bring back Pyrrha Nikos. I'll let you know about anyone else I have in mind."

"It is done." Ghost said after he closed his eyes for a moment. "Right now they are group hugging Pyrrha as she is kissing Jaune. What a happy reunion."

"Alright, now get out of here and do your job. And don't ever mention the body pillow incident ever again!" Orion said as Ghost turned to dust to leave him alone. Orion sighed and poofed back to the main room where they had just finished catching Pyrrha up on what has happened after she died and their current situation.

"I see, I know you are all mad at Ozpin, but he made some mistakes. And even though I died fighting for him, I'm willing to forgive him. It was my fault anyway, I went to face Cinder alone and tried to go against the power of a Maiden. And if I could go back, I'd do it again. Because that is what a huntsman and huntress does." Pyrrha spoke getting a nod of approval from Orion.

"Well this is touching and all," Orion started clasping his hands together, "But I see you got her caught up on the show, so let's start the next episode." He finished hy picking up the remote to press play.

 **Grif** **is looking through the sniper rifle, next to Simmons, at Donut with the blue flag**.

 **Grif: Oh crap... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... (zooms in, sees it's the flag) It looks like... Simmons, get the Warthog.**

 **Simmons: Heh, you mean the Puma?**

Mercury laughed a bit at the callback as Emerald smiled.

 **Cut to Church running up to Donut, weapon drawn**

 **Church: Freeze!**

 **Donut: Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me? You coulda hit me, dick!**

"That was the intention rookie. Does he understand what a warzone is?!" Winter said losing her temper to these soldiers. No, they were less than soldiers. They were idiots.

 **Church: Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge I know who ya are We've been spying on you for three weeks now.**

"Three weeks? And they didn't think to make a plan of attack?" Salem asked raising an eyebrow.

 **Donut: I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private.**

 **Church: Wait a minute you're not the Sergeant**

 **Donut: Yeah, that's what I just said.**

 **Church: Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?**

"By being let in by the same retard that's talking to him right now." Tyrian said laughing at the irony.

 **Donut: Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!**

 **Tucker emerges between them, through the transporter, his armor covered in black stuff**

 **Tucker: THREE!**

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted out as she was leaning back on the chair she sat on and that sudden moment made her fall off.

Blake was holding onto Orion for dear life as Orion was screaming in pain. "Your nails are digging into my skin!" He yelled out. She saw she was face to face with him and blushed as she realized how close she was to him. He didn't see it as tears were forming in his eyes from the pain. She let go and landed back on the ground next to Yang who was getting back up. Orion was groaning as she managed to pierce his skin and had an icepack at the ready.

 **Church: JESUS!**

 **Donut: HOLY SHIT! Who is this guy?**

"A pervert." All the girls said.

 **Church: What in the hell!? Tucker? Is that you?**

 **Tucker: How did you get up here ahead of me?**

 **Donut: And what's with that black shit on your armor?**

"Do they not know what soot is?" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

 **Tucker: Hey. Freeze Sarge!**

 **Donut: Would you stop calling me a Sargeant, I'm still just a Private.**

 **Tucker: The Sarge is still a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time.**

Everyone in the room. Everyone even Orion himself facepalmed hard at the stupidity.

 **Cut to Grif and Simmons getting in the jeep, with upbeat polka-ish music playing.**

 **Grif: Sorry Lopez, we need the jeep.**

 **Simmons: I'll take gunner... (takes gunner) ...let's roll. (they drive off) Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece.**

 **Grif: How do you turn off the fucking radio in this car?**

"Hey I actually like that music." Ruby said with a cute pout while crossing her arms. Weiss actually danced in her seat a little to the song. Blake covered her ears as it annoyed her. And Yang groaned thinking that wasn't good music. Everyone else thought the same thing.

 **Back to Tucker, Church, and Donut**

 **Tucker: Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sargeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm like "There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!"**

 **Church: Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?**

 **Tucker: I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sargeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals a flag while we're distracted.**

 **Donut: Is this guy a retard?**

"That's one word." Qrow said laughing.

 **Church: (jeep's music gets progressively louder during this speech) Red? Shut up. Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This is the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sargeant. Turns out, he's just some dumb rookie, who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just g... for God's sakes, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?**

 **Warthog jumps over the hill barely missing Church**

 **Grif: Woohoo!**

"Gotta admit, that was pretty awesome." Yang said giving a thumbs up.

 **Tucker: Holy shit!**

 **Church: Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!**

 **Tucker: The jeep followed me back in time!**

The facepalming sequel had come around the room.

 **Grif hops out of the Warthog and starts firing at Church and Tucker as they run away. Simmons is yelling and firing at them. What he yells throughout Grif's and Donut's conversation is underneath it**

 **Church: Ah! Git! The ah! Eeh!**

 **Grif: What the hell is going on here?**

 **Donut: You know what, I honestly have no idea what's going on. I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane.**

"Agreed." Everyone said while Orion smiled at the fact they all agreed on something.

 **Grif: How did you get their flag?**

 **Donut: I don't know, I just asked for it.**

 **Grif: Wait, that worked?**

 **Donut: I guess. Is it not supposed to?**

"NO!" Both Winter and Ironwood yelled in frustration.

 **Grif: I don't know, we, we never even thought to try that. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there.**

 **Donut: Not until someone tells me what the fuck is goi-**

 **Grif: There's no time to explain, rookie! Just take the flag, and go to base! I'll explain everything there.**

 **Donut: Fine...!**

 **Donut starts running through the Gulch**

 **Grif: Hungh, back to our base, dumbass!**

 **Donut: Uh, I know, I just got turned around, that's all.**

 **Simmons: That's right! That's right, I got your ass! Get off your ass and run, you cock bites! Right now! Yeah, not so pretty when you gotta run are you! Yeah, that's right. Stay there. You know where you flag is? We're gonna get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, blue! Come on, get out there! I've got a whole barrel of love to shoot you with! Come on! Get out now! Yeah, come on out! I know you like this! Come out where I can get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, blue! Be tough, get out there!**

"Kissass sure knows how to talk shit." Yang said impressed.

 **Cut to the Rookie looking at Church and Tucker through the sniper rifle**

 **Rookie: Oh man, that's not good. (pans the rifle to the jeep) Oh my God that jeep has a really big gun.**

 **The Rookie puts down the sniper rifle**

 **Rookie: Stay here... Tank... Stay here... Tank... Ah, screw it. (runs off to the tank)**

"YES!" Yang and Ruby yelled as they finally get to see the tank in action.

 **Cut to Church and Tucker behind the rock. Simmons is still firing and yelling at them. What he says is below Church's line**

 **Church: Well, we'll just wait here. That thing's gotta run outta bullets some time...**

 **Simmons: Yeah, get going, take that! I know you like that there, come out! Come here! Poke your head up! Come on blue! Get your head out there!**

Orion ended the episode smiling at them all. He then stretched and poofed into another area of the place to get some ginger ale. He was content knowing that the other gods supported his decision in bringing them together. He had his can ready as Jaune started the next episode.

 **I'd like to give a shoutout to Ghost83. Thanks for letting me borrow your character man. But anyway I already have the next chapter's transcript ready I just need to work on the rest. Thanks for the support and I'll see you all later. Eclipse out!**


	9. Check out the treads on that tank!

Episode **7: Check Out the Treads on That Chick**

 **Narrator: Last week, on Red Vs. Blue**

 **Church backs in to frame from the left**

 **Church: Uh, hey dude, we didn't have a video last week. We were at E3, remember?**

"What's E3?" Blake asked as she and a few others raised eyebrows. Orion smiled and paused the show before getting in front of everyone.

"E3 is this massive event where video game developers show off their big game that's coming up. It lasts for about a week and many people go there." He explained before getting out of their way to continue the show.

 **Narrator: I mean, week before last...**

 **The Rookie is looking through the sniper rifle at Simmons in the back of the Warthog, firing at Church and Tucker**

 **Rookie: Oh my God that jeep has a really big gun.**

 **The Rookie puts down the sniper rifle**

 **Rookie: Stay here... Tank... Stay here... Tank... Ah, screw it. (runs off to the tank)**

"Good choice Rookie." Winter said smiling a little.

 **Church and Tucker behind a rock, bullets hitting the canyon wall behind them**

 **Church: My God, doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets?**

"Nope." Orion said popping the 'p'.

"How is that even possible?" Watts asked the god. "There has to be SOME way to explain it!"

"I'm going to be honest with you doctor, even I have no fucking idea." Orion said shocking everyone in the room. "Just because I'm a god doesn't mean I know everything."

 **Tucker: You know, in hindsight, we should have brought the tank.**

 **Church: Hey, Tucker, what good is a tank gonna do us if nobody here knows how to drive it?**

"Good point." Weiss said shifting around to get more comfortable.

 **Tucker: Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock is a much better strategy.**

"Also a good point." Jaune says.

 **Church: Well, yeah, but... oh man, I guess I gotta give that one to ya.**

 **Cut to the Rookie hopping in the tank. Tank canopy closes, tank turns on**

 **Tank: Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila.**

 **Rookie: Hello. Sheila. Big tank lady.**

 **Sheila: Would you like me to run the tutorial program?**

At that moment, everyone in the room excluding Orion proceeded to facepalm themselves for the third time this day!

"You're telling me, that the tank has a fucking artificial intelligence!? And that it has a tutorial program!?" Winter yelled in fury.

"Just how dumb are these soldiers!?" Weiss yelled while Yang, Ruby, and Qrow laughed at their outbursts.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Orion asked rhetorically.

 **Rookie: Oh, that'd be very nice. Thank you.**

 **Sheila: Tutorial program activated. This program is intended to instruct non-certified personnel in the use of the Scorpion class tank. Let's begin with some driving.**

"Hey Tin Man, maybe you can put something like that in your vehicles." Qrow suggested to Ironwood.

James closed his eyes and put a hand to his chin to think for a moment. "While I do see some flaws in that idea, it's not entirely a bad one. We can have something like that in case of emergencies."

"What emergencies?" Winter questioned.

"Think about it Ice Queen, the Atlas military is under heavy fire and you don't have any soldiers or androids. Just a bunch of civilians who have no idea how to operate your tech. A quick tutorial program could save their lives." Qrow explained.

Winter opened her mouth to oppose, but quickly closed it when she realized that the huntsman was right.

 **Rookie: Okay.**

 **Cut to Simmons firing the jeep's gun, and Grif on the ground behind him**

 **Grif: Simmons. SIMMONS!**

 **Simmons stops firing, steps down**

 **Grif: Man, that thing is loud.**

 **Simmons: WHAT?**

 **Tank rolls by in the background**

 **Grif: Come on, let's sneak around the back of the rock and get 'em out.**

 **Simmons: OKAY.**

 **Grif: Keep it down! Jesus. Let's go, before they figure out what's going on.**

 **Cut to the Rookie having Sheila stranded on a tall rock, turning, trying to get off of it**

 **Sheila: Now that you've mastered driving the M808V, let's move on to some of the safety features.**

Everyone except for Winter, Ironwood, Watts, and Hazel laughed at the irony of the blue soldier having difficulties driving the tank.

 **Rookie: No, no, wait, go back! (unstrands the tank) Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?**

 **Cut to Church peeking out from the side of the rock, Tucker standing behind it**

 **Church: (whispering) Psst, hey, they stopped firing.**

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Why is he whispering?"

 **Tucker: Why are you whispering?**

 **Church: (whispering) Uhm... I don't know.**

 **Cut to Simmons and Grif standing at the foot of a cliff**

 **Grif: Aw, crap, I don't think we're gonna be able to get around this way.**

 **Simmons: Tell me again, uh, why did we get out of the jeep?**

 **Tank rolls up right behind them**

 **Grif: Well, I guess it was this or sit there and watch you shoot rocks all day long.**

 **Tank's turret looks at Grif, then at Simmons**

"How do they NOT see the tank? It should be pretty obvious." Tyrian asked.

"Maybe their peripheral vision isn't that good?" Pyrrha said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, but how do they not hear it?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Well the gunshots from the turret were pretty loud, maybe it made them a little deaf?"

Weiss thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 **Simmons: Well at least that was fun.**

 **Grif and Simmons both turn at once to see the tank**

 **Grif: Hoolyy crap. What in God's name is that thing?**

"Have they not seen a tank before?" Ren asked to no one in particular.

 **Cut to Church and Tucker, looking at the vacant jeep**

 **Church: Tucker, don't be stupid. They're just trying to draw us out.**

"No. We have seen that Red Team has no smart people. In fact I think their combined IQ can be counted on single hand." Salem spoke before chuckling a little bit.

 **Tucker: No they're not, look: they left the jeep. They're gone.**

 **Church: Well, I don't know about this. It seems pretty fishy, but... alright screw it, let's go get it.**

 **Cut to the view from inside the tank, turret slowly homing in on Grif's head**

 **Grif: Dude hold still. I don't think it sees us.**

 **Tank gets tone on Grif's head**

 **Narrator: Coming up, on Red Vs. Blue. You've watched them for seven episodes. But next week, the unthinkable! Someone. Will. Die!**

"Wow. They made a mistake telling us this. It ruins the whole surprise." Nora pouted while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, they did." Hazel said starting to get a little interested in the show. 'If only my sister were here to see this.' (AN: I legit forgot his sister's name.)

 **Sarge: ... I sure hope it's Grif.**

"I think one of the big questions here is, 'What the hell did Grif do to Sarge to make him hate Grif?!'" Yang said as she stretched her arms and stood up. "Well wait to start the episode, I'm gonna get some snacks."

At that point Mercury stood up, "Wait up Blondie, I'll go with you." He said following Yang who only shrugged.

In the kitchen they opened up the cupboards to try to find some snacks and opened the fridge for drinks. "Hey Blondie, no hard feelings for the Vytal tournament right?" The silver-haired boy asked as he picked up a bag of chips.

Yang looked at him for a moment and had to think of a response. "Uhh I guess so. I mean, you guys did cheat and get us disqualified which lead to the Grimm invasion of Beacon, which in turn got Penny, Pyrrha, and so many other people killed. But yeah, no hard feelings." She said sarcastically before she looked at her arm. "Oh yeah, and you guys also caused this!" She raised up her arm.

Mercury looked down in shame from what she had said. "Yeah, you have a right to be angry at us. But you have to look at what Emerald and I have been through. Emerald was just a petty thief with no home while I had my legs and childhood ripped away from my dad. Salem and Cinder gave us a purpose. We had no choice but to accept. And it seemed like it made sense at the time."

This time Yang was struck with shame. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you suffered so much. I thought me losing my arm was bad, but what happened to you guys was much worse." She was silent for a moment more before she perked up with an idea and looked at him. "How about we start over, clean slate? Because after finding out about Salem and Ozpin's past, we were thrust into their war. We could've been friends, so how about we just start over?"

Mercury was shocked, but thought about it before he smiled and thought about it. "Yeah." He said before he extended his hand. "And how about we start with an introduction? I'm Mercury Black."

Yang smiled before using her robotic arm to shake his hand. "And I'm Yang Xiao-Long."

After a few minutes of finding snacks and drinks, Yang and Mercury returned to the rest of the group with the snacks in Yang's arms and the drinks in Mercury's as they walked around the room giving the snacks and drink to everyone else. After they finished Oscar grabbed the remote to start the next episode.

 **Hey guys Eclipse here with another chapter. Yay it's been updated after a while. Well I got some news, I'll be focusing much more on my stories now that I graduated from high school. And I wanted to tell this because of one certain person who decided to PM me. Listen, I don't care if you hate RvB seasons 16 and 17. I enjoyed them, so I'm gonna do them. If you want to have a talk about it, PM me and we will have a nice and friendly discussion. And to this one person, Orion is a representation of me. The author. I was a little hurt from that statement of calling him annoying, so please tell me what your problems are with him and I'll see about changing him.**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating more and I actually have a challenge. I love One Punch Man and I was thinking, 'What if the heroes of One Punch Man reacted to Death Battle?' So that is my challenge to you people. Just PM me if you write it and I'll give it a read. The reason I don't do it myself is because I can't get their mannerisms right. Anyway, it's late for me, so I'll end it here. Eclipse Out!**


	10. No Update Yet

**Hey guys, Eclipse here. Sorry I didn't update yet, it's just that my best friend has come down to stay at my house for a bit and I just wanted to spend some time with him. But don't worry. I have the transcript ready, I just need to write the rest down and you should expect an update soon. Also if you are a fan of Pokémon I suggest going to my best friend's account to read his first ever fanfic. Though I have to warn you that he writes as if you are reading a script and that his chapters are very short. His name is Zapptator go check him out and give him some love.**

 **And another thing I wanted to address, Critics United. If you don't know who they are, they are a group of people who are trying to take reaction stories down. Some of them are pretty reasonable, but most are just a bunch of assholes and trolls. Now what surprises me is the fact that nobody from their group has targeted me and yet they target others.**

 **I'm just worried that they will get their wish eventually and take down some of my favorite reaction stories such as the one made by Katana of the Blade and the one by FMA_Fangirl and all the other reaction stories being made.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to get this all out and just let you all know that I'm not gonna quit this story. Just don't be asking too much on the updates because as I've seen from other writers, writing their stories will just get boring and will feel more like a chore to them, and I don't want that to happen to me and I have a feeling that you guys don't want that either. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next update.**

 **Eclipse Out!**


	11. Don't Ph34r the Reaper

**Episode** **6: Don't Ph34r the Reaper**

 **Sheila's turret pointed at Grif, then it turns to face Simmons**

"Why is the tank not shooting them?" Yang asked confused while raising an eyebrow.

 **Grif: Why is it just sitting there?**

 **Simmons: Just trying to mess with our heads. Let's get back to the Warthog.**

"That's a good idea, but how are they gonna do it?" Blake asked as her teammates shrugged their shoulders.

 **Cut to the view from the tank. Why does this view look shitty?**

"Oh my god the graphics are terrible." Mercury cringed with Yang nodding in agreement.

 **Sheila: This tank is equipped with an auto-fire sequence, that can be activated by pressing the auto-fire button.**

"That's...actually pretty useful now that I think about it." Winter said putting her hand to her chin. "We wouldn't always need someone piloting the tank to fire in a battlefield."

Orion groaned and rolled his eyes. "God you Atlas military people are always thinking about the battlefield when you only have two enemies." He points at Salem. "Her. And the Grimm. White Fang is pretty much disbanded after what happened with Adam. So you only have the witch to worry about and the mindless beasts."

Salem's eye twitched at what the god called her, but remained silent as she didn't want to incur the wrath of another god.

 **Caboose: Auto-fire, auto-fire, here, here! No, wait... okay that's more a switch than a button...**

 **Sheila: (over top of the Caboose's lines) This will end the tutorial, and should only be activated if proper safety procedures...**

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that." Ren stated.

"Always finish a tutorial. No matter what." Ruby said remembering all the times she skipped the tutorial in games which ended up with her losing all the time. "Maybe that's why I never beat Uncle Qrow." She said to herself.

"No kid, I'm just that good." The Huntsman said in a cocky tone.

 **Cut to Simmons and Grif**

 **Simmons: Okay, you ready? Let's do this on three. One...**

 **Grif: Wait. On three? Or three and then go?**

 **Simmons: On three. It's always faster to go on three.**

"Don't know why, but that's actually true." Oscar said.

 **Grif: Okay, okay. On three.**

 **Cut to the view from the tank. There seems to be quite a few cuts.**

 **Caboose: Here!**

 **Sheila: Tutorial deactivated. Auto-fire sequence activated.**

"This will be fun to watch." Tyrian said smiling widely.

 **Cut to Simmons. See what I mean?**

 **Simmons: Ready?**

 **Cut to the view from the tank.**

 **Sheila: Acquiring target.**

 **Cut to Church and Tucker. Dammit stop with the cuts!**

 **Church: I'm going for the jeep. Cover me.**

"Oh this is gonna be good." Tyrian said laughing at what is gonna come next.

 **Cut to Simmons and Grif. Grif is backing away**

The moment Grif started backing away Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked innocently

"You know what." Weiss said

 **Simmons: One...**

 **Grif turns around and starts running away**

"HOW DARE HE LEAVE HIS TEAMMATE FOR DEAD!?" Winter yelled in disbelief at the orange soldiers actions.

"To be fair Winter, they did mistreat Grif. I'd say this is making them even." Surprisingly Ironwood said shocking everyone in the room. "Though I don't condone this, it is understandable."

 **Cut to view from the tank, tracking Grif**

"Welp. He's dead." Yang said putting her hands behind her head.

 **Sheila: Target acquired.**

 **Cut to Grif running**

 **Grif: Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...**

 **Cut to Simmons**

 **Simmons: Two...**

 **Cut to view from the tank, locking on to Grif's back. GOD DAMMIT! STOP WITH THE FUCKING CUTS!**

 **Sheila: Target locked.**

"Please don't die!" Ruby and Emerald pleaded.

 **Cut to Church running toward the Warthog, breathing like he's giving birth. (GIVE BIRTH! Whoever gets that reference gets a Ruby cookie.)**

 **Cut to Simmons**

 **Simmons: Three! (turns around, sees Grif running) Oh, you back-stabbing cock bite!**

"Wow. That's an insult worth using." Qrow said mentally writing it down to save it for a certain sibling of his.

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon.**

 **Tank fires, blows up the Warthog right in front of Grif**

 **Simmons: (next to tank) Son of a bitch!**

 **Grif: (next to jeep) SON OF A BITCH!**

 **Church: (near jeep) Son of a bitch!**

Everyone in the room was surprised and started laughing when they saw everyone just scatter around.

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon. (fires)**

 **Simmons: Shit!**

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon. (fires)**

 **Simmons: Dammit!**

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon. (fires)**

 **Cut to Church running back up to meet Tucker**

 **Tucker: Hey dude, the jeep blew up.**

Salem chuckled a bit at what the teal soldier said. 'I may actually enjoy this show.' She thought with a smile.

 **Church: No kidding. Thanks for the update, Tucker.**

 **Cut to Grif and Simmons hiding out behind a rock**

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon. (fires, hits the rock)**

 **Simmons: Hey, I have a great idea. Let's get out of the jeep, and sneak around the back of the rock.**

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon. (fires, hits the rock)**

 **Simmons: Great plan you idiot!**

"That was a terrible plan. If I were their I'd whip those soldiers into shape." Winter declared.

 **Cut to view from the tank, scanning the rock**

 **Sheila: All targets eliminated. Acquiring new target.**

 **Turret starts panning up and to the left**

 **Cut to Church and Tucker, Church standing in the open looking down at the tank**

 **Church: Hey Tucker, look at this, man: it's the rookie! And he brought tank out to scare off the reds.**

 **Tucker: What? No way!**

 **Church: Hey rookie, good job man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive the tank?**

"Wouldn't a tutorial program be standard issue?" Weiss asked.

"No. No it's not." Orion said. "You see, these guys get special treatment, but I can't speak any further as I don't want to spoil anything else."

 **Sheila: New target acquired. (spinning turret around at Church)**

"No! Please! Anyone but him, I don't want to lose the only sane person in this canyon!" Weiss begged when she realized what was about to happen.

 **Cut to view from the tank, slowly panning up the cliffside at Church**

 **Caboose: That's not a target. That's Church.**

 **Church: Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man!**

 **Sheila: (locking on to Church) Target locked.**

 **Cut to the Rookie in the driver's seat of the tank**

 **Caboose: What? No. Target unlock. Unlock! Please help me nice lady.**

 **Sheila: Firing main cannon.**

 **Caboose: Uh oh...**

 **Tucker: Uh oh...**

 **Church: What? Oh, son of a bi-**

 **Tank fires, hits Church, throws him sprawling, high up in the air. Church lands back on the ledge again**

They knew it was coming. They knew that Church would be shot by the tank and that they couldn't do anything about it. Weiss was on the ground with Emerald crying anime tears as Ruby held onto Weiss and Mercury helped Emerald up.

"But he was my favorite character." Emerald said wiping the tears away.

 **Tucker: Holy fuck! Church, are you okay? Talk to me, Church! You shot Church, you team-killing fucktard!**

"More insults for Raven." Qrow said happily as he kept note of each insult the show would give him.

 **Sheila: Auto-fire sequence deactivated.**

 **Church: (dying) Tucker! ...Tucker!**

 **Tucker: Church! It's going to be okay, man.**

 **Church: No. Ah... I'm na, I'm not gonna make it. Tucker, there's something I need to tell you.**

"Knowing Church already, it's an insult." Blake said with everyone nodding.

 **Tucker: What is it?**

 **Church: I just want you to know, I always hated you. I always hated you the most.**

"Knew it." Blake said.

 **Tucker: Yeah, I know you did. Now hurry up and die, you prick.**

"Wow. No respect for each other." Jaune said.

 **Church: Okay. Hierh! Blueah.**

Nora, Yang, Jaime, Ruby, and Pyrrha chuckled a bit at Church's final noise. "Hierh! Blueah!" Nora repeated snickering as everyone slowly joined in with the exception of Winter, Ironwood, Watts, Hazel, and Salem.

Orion looked down at them and spoke. "Well, you all go ahead and do a few more episodes yourselves. I'm gonna go play Fallout 4 and watch Avengers Endgame." He then poofed out of the room leaving everyone to talk to each other about what they thought of the show. Winter looked at Ironwood.

"General I don't know how much more I can take of this stupid show. The technology in it may be fascinating and may be useful, but the characters shown so far are not even close to being real soldiers." Winter said with worry. "I'm worried that I will lose brain cells from their level of incompetence."

"I understand your concern lieutenant, (I forgot her rank.) but think about what we can learn from this. Don't worry, before you know it the show will be over and we'll be back at Remnant where our men are." He said assuringly.

"I hope you're right general. Because I fear for our sanity."

 **And that's gonna do it for this chapter. Sorry I didn't update the story in a while, but I just hit a writers black on how they should react while being in character. I hope I did a good job with that so far. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can. Also my challenge is still up for anyone willing to do it. That challenge is to have the heroes of One Punch Man react to Death Battle as I think it would be interesting to see that there are beings in the multiverse that are more powerful than what they face on a regular basis. Think about when they watch Thanos vs Darkseid. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in the next update. Eclipse Out!**


	12. Hiatus

**Hey everyone Eclipse here with a bit of an update. So I know I'm not the best when it comes to updating my stories, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be putting this story on a bit of a hiatus for now due mainly to the fact that I'm not that good when it comes to getting a character's mannerisms right. So until I perfect those, this story will be put on pause for** **now. But don't worry I have another story idea I'm planning to do. So I'll let you guys know when that happens if you are interested in it. Also another thing, my challenge for the One Punch Man heroes and maybe villains reacting to Death Battle is still on the table for anyone who is interested in doing it. Just pm me when you want to do it and I'll even give you a shoutout for doing it. Anyway that's all for now. Eclipse Out.**


End file.
